


The Training of the Jedi-Bendu

by JTR01



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Star Wars (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Seven months after the destruction of the Space Fortress, Annikin is continuing his training in the ways of the Jedi-Bendu. Based on The Star Wars comic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Training of the Jedi-Bendu

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars.

"Focus Starkiller." Luke Skywalker told his padawan as he blocked Annikin's attack, their wooden practice swords making a snapping noise as they hit. The two pushed away from each and observed each other warily.

"I am master." Annikin responded through gritted teeth as he swiped his sword from the right, but just like before Skywalker easily deflected it. The momentum made Annikin dash past Skywalker, who without even looking struck Annikin in the back with his sword. Unlike his padawan, who was starting to build up a sweat after nearly an hour of training and visibly looked tired, he looked relaxed and at ease as he observed Annikin. The two were dressed in similar outfits that provided more freedom to move than in their normal uniforms, white tunics that stopped at their waist along with grey trousers. In order to help with their agility they only wore socks, with Skywalker having looked amusingly at Annikin's bright pink socks thought he said nothing of it.

"No you're not. You're distracted." Skywalker said simply as the two circled each other, both gripping the handles of their swords tightly for when the other makes a move. "I don't suppose it has anything to do with our guest?"

A few weeks ago Skywalker had requested a training room for him and Annikin, which Queen Leia Antilles had granted on the condition that during her incredible brief breaks from command she can observe Annikin embarrass himself trying to defeat his teacher in combat. She hadn't used those exact words, but that had been what she meant. Right now she was watching from the chair at the wall while Annikin and Skywalker were standing on a large circle ring, about two metres tall and big enough to move about but not enough to avoid being hit unless you want to risk falling off.

"What's wrong Annikin? Getting tired?" Leia asked Annikin with a grin, and the sixteen year old returned the smile. Despite her teasing tone he had seen her look sorry when Skywalker blocked his attacks or hit him with the practice weapon, so clearly she had been hoping to congratulate him. While Annikin would have preferred that, he got the feeling that if he played his cards right their date tomorrow would involve a meal and film he would enjoy, instead of some fancy food and a romantic comedy.

"What did I say about focus?" Luke asked, bringing Annikin back to reality with a light but firm tap to the back of the head with his sword while walking past.

"Sorry master." Annikin said quickly as he rubbed the back of his head, before gripping his sword tightly with both hands in preparation for an attack.

"If it would be alright with you my majesty, I think it would be better if you left. He is too distracted by your presence." Luke told the queen, and without looking jabbed the sword forward. Annikin barely had time to dodge the attack, but quickly found himself falling backwards onto the ground with a painful thud while his sword fell out of his hand.

"You might be right general Skywalker." Leia replied while doing her hardest to suppress her smile as Annikin pushed himself back up to his feet.

"Of course he's distracted. You're using toys to fight, the same things you use to train children." a cool and calm voice called out, and they all turned to see Valorum standing at the doorway, watching them all with interest. He was seat my an outfit similar to Luke's and Annikin's, though it was black like so many things the Knight of Sith wore.

"If you want him to focus, you should use actually laser swords. Back when I was being trained, I can promise you that I paid attention." Valorum continued, nodding to Leia with a small smile who waved a little in response. "Of course of lost a few dear friends, but you can't argue with results can you?"

"Valorum. What are you doing here?" Skywalker asked without emotion, though Annikin could see hints of disgust in his eyes.

It's not like Annikin could exactly judge, since for many months after the destruction of the Space Fortress Annikin didn't react positively to being in the same room as Valorum. The Sith Knight didn't hide who or what he was, and far from changing his views on his order he still followed their teachings. However he has made it clear that he is dedicated to fighting the Empire, for whatever reason that he hangs really explained to anyone in proper detail. Because of his aloof and honestly distasteful attitude towards everyone Annikin had been expecting the warrior to stab him in the back, either by betraying their location to the Empire or literally stabbing him in the back with a laser sword. But in the seven months since their victory over the Empire and their continued struggle against it's evil, Annikin has gone on many missions for the Rebellion and he has often been forced to work with Valorum. While Annikin doubts he would ever call Valorum a friend, he has decided to give Valorum a chance. Sadly his master doesn't share the same view and appears to be eagerly waiting for Valorum to betray them they can solve their issues in a very violent manner.

"I thought I would come and witness the training of the Jedi-Bendy first hand." Valorum answered as he took Skywalker's question as permission to enter the room, with Annikin imagining that Valorum had been expecting Skywalker to order him to leave. "After all, I will be depending on your skills if I am to survive a battle of any kind, not to mention your word to not betray me."

"A Sith suggesting I have no loyalty. You know, I have the feeling you don't truly understand your situation and place Valorum." Skywalker said simply, a form of relaxed rage in his tone as he continued to glare at Valorum. "The only reason you are not a prisoner is because Annikin, for reasons beyond my understanding, vouched for you and her majesty the queen here decided to grant you a chance after helping to save her. However that doesn't mean you're a respected member of the Rebellion. In fact, it means your a potential asset in our attempts to undo the evil and corruption the Knights of Sith have caused. I think you should care to remember that if an asset proves to not be useful, we have no reason to keep it around. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly." Valorum responded without missing a beat, returning Skywalker's glare with sequel hatred. Eventually the master warrior turned to his padawan, his face becoming calm once Valorum was out of his line of sight.

Starkiller, that will be all for our training this evening. I want you to practice stances four to nine, and go over the study material I have you. I will be testing you on it tomorrow." Skywalker told his padawan as he leaped off the training ring, not bothering to look at their unwelcome visitor as he made his way to Leia. "Your majesty, if you would not mind I would like to escort you to your quarters and discuss some strategies away from untrustworthy eavesdroppers."

Annikin saw Valorum's fists clench briefly before releasing, proof that he understood the insult. Thankfully, much to Annikin's relief, he chose not to react which meant there was a chance the war between the Knights of Sith and Jedi-Bendu won't continue in this room.

"Thank you general Skywalker. That's a great idea." Leia answered, and Annikin could tell she understood that it wasn't really a request. She could have declined and Skywalker wouldn't have made anything of it, but at the same time the way he said it suggested he wouldn't have left it she had. And it wasn't a good idea to have Valorum and Skywalker in the same room for too long, otherwise the arguments and comments became more obvious.

Annikin watched as Skywalker and Leia left, leaving the padawan alone with the sworn enemy of his order. Annikin wondered what Valorum would say or do next, but he seemed to be keeping himself occupied by inspecting the training weapons hanging on the wall. Knowing he can't put off his practice on account of Valorum, he picked his practice sword from the ground and began practicing his stances.

"What are you doing?" Valorum asked roughly fifteen seconds later, looking at Annikin with an expression that seemed to be a cross between bemusement and pity.

"Practice stances. To learn defensive techniques." Annikin answered with a sigh, though he continued with his training by shifting into stance five. "What, did you not do this when you were training?"

"Yes I did actually, but we didn't just stand around doing it by ourselves. The teacher stayed with you until you reached a point that satisfied them. And if you didn't you became more determined to do so the longer it went on because of how angry the teacher became." Valorum explained as he observed Annikin, who had moved onto the seventh stance while talking and was feeling somewhat uncomfortable from the stares from Valorum. When Annikin moved to the eighth stance, Valorum had apparently reached a decision as Annikin found Valorum next to him and moving his arms.

"What are you doing?" Annikin question, going stiff and looking at Valorum in confusion and suspicion.

"Calm down I'm not going to kill you." Valorum told Annikin as he let go of Annikin's arms and grabbed Skywalker's practice sword from where he left it. "You need to relax more when in those stances. Having a solid form is important, but being able to move without a moment of hesitation can mean life or death in a battle. You've seen my armour, it's built for swift and light hits, not slow but powerful strikes."

"Okay, I mean, yeah I've seen your armour. But why are you-" Annikin began before the older warrior interrupted him.

"Stance four!" Valorum shouted as he swung his sword, and on instinct Annikin aimed his sword downwards. Their swords snapped against each other and Annikin found that Valorum did indeed aim to deliver quick nightlight hits which greatly contrasted Annikin's former grip on the sword.

"Stance five!"

SNAP!

"Stance six!"

SNAP!

"Stance seven!"

SNAP!

"Stance eight!"

SNAP!

"Stance nine!"

SNAP!

"Decent if you were a child." Valorum said after the last stance, which made Annikin angry. Before he could say anything however Valorum was visibly readying himself to shout something, so Annikin tried to prepare himself.

"Stance five!" Valorum shouted and just like before Annikin felt the sword collide with his, but this time he found the tip of the sword tapping his stomach a second later.

"You're dead." Valorum said said as he took some steps back, while Annikin glared at him with confusion. "Like I said, your leaning in your full strength towards every swing. That's fine against random stormtroopers, but against an actual warrior with training similar to your own it provides many openings. That's why Skywalker was able to beat you so many times. Surely you could see that?"

"And why do you care? Shouldn't you be happy, it means you as guaranteed to win any fight we have." Annikin responded, wishing he had just left to practice somewhere else.

"You're the only person here who doesn't look like they're waiting a reason, any reason, to kill me. In fact I get the feeling that even if you don't like me, you would feel honour bound to defend me if someone tried to kill me without a good reason." Valorum replied, his tone being as detached and emotionless as usual though not looking in Annikin's direction. "That means that in a fight, your the only ally I would have. I would prefer you're as close to your best as you possibly can be."

Annikin stood there in silence for a few seconds, wishing he could disprove what Valorum was saying. But the reality was he couldn't, because there were people who were waiting for a reason and his master was among them. But even with his insults towards Annikin's training the sixteen year old can see that Valorum was being honest about what was a very reasonable fear, and he found he couldn't be angry over that.

"Besides, I was always guaranteed to win any fight we have. I doubt your best would prove to be that much of a struggle." Valorum said, and despite everything Annikin actually smiled a little.

"Did you actually use laser swords when you were being trained?" Annikin asked as Valorum relaxed somewhat after seeing the teenager smile.

"Of course not. I just like to make Skywalker think the Knights of Sith are a group of savages and brutes, with no sense of compassion. Seeing him flinch every time he sees me and every glare he sends my way is somewhat amusing, considering his famed stoicism and professionalism." Valorum answered with hints of a smile on his face. "It makes my situation a little bit more bearable to see the great and famous general Skywalker be so unnerved by my presence."

Annikin smiled and laughed a little, which relaxed the two of them. Soon the two were back to practising, and Annikin had decided something. He doubted him and Valorum could ever be real friends, considering their backgrounds. But when it came down to it, the Sith wasn't as bad as you would think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about this as I am considering writing more stories about these characters. So every form of criticism is welcomed. I figured that while Annikin's brother was killed by a Sith, I feel he's more likely to look past it to see the potential goodness in Valorum because he's younger and less hardened that Luke, who has been fighting the Sith for much longer.


End file.
